Sora's Party
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Okay, personally I rate this F for FUNNY. It's what happens when I have coffee and chocolate at the same time. I crossed Aaron's Party with Kingdom Hearts


Sora's Party  
a songfic by Chibikan  
  
summary: Sora and his buddies are celebrating the defeat of the Heartless. Somehow they figured out how to keep all the worlds open for a little while longer and he's making use of it. Only one problem, what do we do about the parents?  
  
Sora was bored. He, Riku, and Kairi had just gotten home to their island and life seemed so quiet. He still had his keyblade, a little memento of the adventure. He was bored out of his skull. It was so quiet. Suddenly he had an idea. The worlds weren't separate yet so there was still time to see his friends again. He wanted to have some fun and he would. He quickly grabbed his phone.  
  
"Hey Riku," He said to his best bud when he got a hold of him. "What are you doing tonight?"  
  
"I've got this test tomorrow that I've gotta study for."  
  
"Buzz, wrong. You're partying with me tonight."  
  
"Party, where?"  
  
"My house, it's gonna be the party of the century, everyone's gonna be there."  
  
"How do you plan on getting your parents out?"  
  
"Hmm, good question."  
  
Sora used his keyblade to summon his other buddies. He mind spoke to them of the big party and to be there in about an hour. He called Kairi and let her know.  
  
Sora  
Here's a little bit of old school for ya,  
That goes a little something like this...  
  
I always tried to be the flyest kid in the block  
The popular one with the rising stocks  
So that's when I had this bright idea  
Throw the party of the month  
No, the party of the year  
  
All the fine girls couldn't turn it down  
Now all I gotta do is get my parents out  
Should I send them to a movie  
No, send them to a show  
Let me think, hmmmmmm  
It's gotta be long though  
  
Sora went downstairs.  
  
"Hey Mom, Dad, why you still home? Didn't you need to go somewhere tonight?"  
Sora  
I said Mom, Dad, yo why ya sittin home  
It's a Friday night have you seen Aunt Jo  
And don't worry about stayin' out too long  
Don't fuss over me, I'll be fine alone  
  
Have a good time.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. His friends were all here. First Donald, then Goofy, then Riku, then Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Tarzan, Ariel (with legs), Sebastian, Jack, Belle, The Beast, Alice, Cheshire Cat, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Simba, Genie, Aladdin, Jasmine, Hercules, Phil, Cid, Aurora, Cinderella, Snow White, Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Tiger, Owl, Roo, and Jane.  
  
Sora  
The door bell rings cuz the party's here  
I'm crankin up the stereo like it's New Years  
Walkin' 'round the house like who's Da Man  
(Everybody do it like Sora can)  
  
First on the floor, you know that's me  
Bustin' out the moves like it's MTV  
I'm guessin' where I'm goin' cuz I lost my head  
Then I jumped on table, this is what I said  
  
People all around you gotta  
(Come get it)  
Everyone together sing it loud  
(Come get it)  
Jump all around come on  
(Come get it)  
What...  
(Come get it)  
Say it again  
(Come get it)  
  
People all around you gotta  
(Come get it)  
From the left to the right, make noise  
(Come get it)  
Here we go now, come on  
Uh uh what what  
  
Na na na na... Na na na na...  
  
Again the doorbell rang. At the door this time stood, Jafar, Clayton, Hades, Ursula, Oogie Boogie, Captain Hook, Ansem, Maleficent, and various heartless. But they were just wanting to join the party so Sora thought there was really no harm in it.  
Sora  
Things are goin' great  
Then to my surprise  
Some people walked in, I didn't recognize  
I said fellows yo ya gotta get out  
  
(Hey man I heard this was an open house)  
Open house?  
(Yeah that's what the flyers said)  
I didn't put out flyers!  
(Well somebody did)  
  
Kairi finally arrived.  
  
Sora  
Then walked in  
The girl I'm crushin'  
And the kid spilled juice  
On my Mom's new cushion  
  
I turned around and  
Another kid broke the lamp  
(I hope they weren't expensive)  
They got them from France  
For now I won't sweat it  
I'll clean it up later  
There's a honey over there  
And I really wanna meet her  
  
People all around you gotta  
(come get it)  
Everyone together sing it loud  
(come get it)  
Jump all around come on  
(come get it)  
What?  
(come get it)  
Say it again here we go, uh  
(come get it)  
  
People all around you gotta  
(come get it)  
From the left to the right, make noise  
(come get it)  
Here we go now, come on  
Uh uh what what  
  
Sora C's in the house, here we go  
Come with it  
  
Break it down  
(go go go go go...)  
  
Just then he heard a car door. He looked out the window. His parents were home. Uh oh.  
  
Sora  
Is that a car door  
Oh dang I'm in trouble  
Everybody get out now  
On the double  
I'm dead (your done) that's it for me  
I'm gonna be picked off my family tree  
  
Once Mom finds out 'bout this party I had  
I don't wanna even start thinkin' about dad  
I'm hustlin around the house  
Trying to clean up the mess  
I sure put my new white Nikes to the test  
  
The car door slammed  
And they're walking up the steps  
I guess life is good with 10 seconds left  
(SORAAA!!!???!!!)  
  
Grounded  
  
People all around you gotta  
(Come get it)  
Everyone together sing it loud  
(Come get it)  
Jump all around come on  
(Come get it)  
What...  
(Come get it)  
Say it again  
(Come get it)  
  
People all around you gotta  
(Come get it)  
From the left to the right, make noise  
(Come get it)  
Here we go now, come on  
Sora C's in the house, come on   
(come get it)  
Uh uh what what  
  
Na na na na... Na na na na...  
  
Come and get it  
  
End 


End file.
